Lobster Johnson
Lobster Johnson is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Lobster Johnson: Mangekyo: 02 Aug 2017 Current Issue :Hellboy vs. Lobster Johnson, in: The Ring of Death: 29 May 2019 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series & one-shots. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Hellboy vs. Lobster Johnson, in: The Ring of Death Lobster Johnson: Mangekyo Lobster Johnson: The Pirate's Ghost #3 Lobster Johnson: The Pirate's Ghost #2 Lobster Johnson: The Pirate's Ghost #1 Lobster Johnson: Garden of Bones Lobster Johnson: Metal Monsters of Midtown #2 Lobster Johnson: Metal Monsters of Midtown #1 Lobster Johnson: The Forgotten Man Lobster Johnson: The Glass Mantis Lobster Johnson: A Chain Forged in Life Lobster Johnson: Get the Lobster #5 Lobster Johnson: Get the Lobster #4 Lobster Johnson: Get the Lobster #3 Lobster Johnson: Get the Lobster #2 Lobster Johnson: Get the Lobster #1 Lobster Johnson: A Scent of Lotus #2 Lobster Johnson: A Scent of Lotus #1 Lobster Johnson: Satan Smells a Rat Lobster Johnson: Caput Mortuum Lobster Johnson: The Prayer of Neferu Past Storylines The Burning Hand The Iron Prometheus Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Lobster Johnson Vol. 1: Iron Prometheus' - Collects Iron Prometheus #1-5. "A wild ride full of fearsome monsters, mad scientists, and threats from the world beyond." - *'Lobster Johnson Vol. 2: The Burning Hand' - Collects The Burning Hand #1-5. "When a tribe of dead Indians start scalping the policemen in the city, Hellboy’s crime-fighting hero Lobster Johnson and his allies arrive to take on these foes and their gangster cronies." - *'Lobster Johnson Vol. 3: Satan Smells a Rat' - Collects The Prayer of Neferu, Caput Mortuum, Satan Smells a Rat & A Scent of Lotus #1-2. "Hellboy’s favorite gun-blazing vigilante takes justice to the skies aboard a Nazi-filled zeppelin and to the gritty alleyways of Chinatown against an army of monkeys." - *'Lobster Johnson, vol. 4: Get the Lobster' - Collects Get the Lobster #1-5. "A Manhattan wrestling match goes terribly wrong when the ref is killed in front of a live audience by two crazed—and seemingly bulletproof—wrestlers. Lobster Johnson’s attempt to subdue the mad duo ends with him becoming public enemy number one! Will the Lobster be able to clear his name with the full power of the city’s cops after him?" - *'Lobster Johnson, vol. 5: The Pirate's Ghost and Metal Monsters of Midtown' - Collects The Pirate's Ghost #1-3 & Metal Monsters of Midtown #1-3. " A trio of robots terrorize New York City, and the only thing more mysterious than their origins is their motives. When a pirate ship's ghostly crew appears on the Hudson River out of thin air, the harbor patrol calls on the Lobster!" - *'Lobster Johnson, vol. 6: A Chain Forged in Life' - Collects A Chain Forged in Life, The Glass Mantis, The Forgotten Man, Garden of Bones & Mangekyo. - - (forthcoming, March 2018) Digital *'Lobster Johnson Vol. 1: Iron Prometheus' - Collects Iron Prometheus #1-5. - *'Lobster Johnson Vol. 2: The Burning Hand' - Collects The Burning Hand #1-5. - *'Lobster Johnson Vol. 3: Satan Smells a Rat' - Collects The Prayer of Neferu, Caput Mortuum, Satan Smells a Rat & A Scent of Lotus #1-2. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator/Covers: Mike Mignola. Artist: Jason Armstrong. Publishing History First published in 2007. Future Publication Dates :Lobster Johnson, vol. 6: A Chain Forged in Life TP: 13 Dec 2017 News & Features * 23 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35579 John Arcudi Raises Lobster Johnson's Burning Hand] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *Hellboy Wiki - A fan Wiki about Hellboy and related comics Category:Adventure Category:Historical